Fun time
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: this fic uplouad chapters edited of (Funny Moments of Bechloe). upload new chapters ..Beca G!P. if you do not like, then do not read ...
1. Chapter 1 Shopping

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Grey's Anatomy aren't mine.**

 **Important: Beca G!P - if you don't like, then do not read!**

 **Rating: M**

Chapter 1: Shopping

I hate this - this is certainly among one of the things I hate. I love my wife, but I do not like to go shopping with her. We spent at least more than three hours here at the store, and have not yet decided which dress to buy.

"Becs, do you like this?" Chloe asks.

"Everything is perfect on you, Chloe, can we go now?"

"Baby, I have to choose _three_."

"Buy whatever you want."

"Beca, no. Because then I'm not going to use them. If you help me, I'll give you a reward."

"Okay. The blue dress highlights your eyes, black is great on you, and I love the red one."

"You see, it was easy - now help me out of this dress."

We went into the dressing room, and I help her remove the clothing. She stays nude, turns and gives me a kiss: a chaste kiss, sloppy...our tongues fighting for dominance. We soon part, in search of air.

She takes off my jeans and my boxers. I sit on the bench while she climbs onto my lap. I'm as hard as a rock...we skip the preliminary..

She puts her pussy on the tip of my dick; it's very wet and she lowers slowly, beginning to ride my dick. God it's so good...her pussy is so tight and horny.

I grab her waist and pull my cock until the tip and go back to get inside quickly. I follow, and penetrating increasingly faster, I feel her pussy squeeze my cock. I can hardly move…

I know I'm about to cum, but I want her to finish before.

I come out and penetrated to the bottom..that's enough to make her cum on my dick..

I cum inside her, filling her with my jiz.

"BECAAAAAAA.."

"CHLOEEEEEEE..."

That's when I decided that I like to go shopping.

 **A/N: All errors are mine.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thanks to my editor SilverStreakofStardust for helping me with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Elevator

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and Grey's Anatomy aren't mine.**

 **Important: Beca G!P - if you don't like, then do not read!**

 **Rating: M**

 **Chapter 2: Elevator**

Chloe has managed to convince me to visit Aubrey. So right now, I'm stuck in a elevator to take me to a living nightmare. The worst thing is that Aubrey lives on the twenty-seventh floor and I hate lifts. They made my stomach go all jumpy and panicky as the elevator ascends higher and higher.

We were about to arrive - (we were currently on the twenty-fourth floor)

\- but suddenly all the lights went off and the elevator stops. This must be a big joke, or a bad omen.

"Shit. I would have preferred the stairs," I grumbled.

"Really? Beca, there are _twenty-seven_ floors!"

"True, you're right. I would have been better to stay home and not come."

"You weren't forced to go, you had to accompany _me._ "

"You left me no choice!"

"Leave me alone! It's not my fault the elevator stopped." She turned her head away from me in silence.

I hate it when Chloe was angry with me. I approached her and grabbed her waist. "Baby, I'm sorry, but you know I don't like being cooped-up in small spaces."

"I know, I'm sorry too."

Then I leaned down and kissed her. Our tongues started to fight for dominance. I put my hands inside her blouse, and touch her smooth skin. I raised my hands to her boobs, and paused.

"Not wearing a bra - smart girl."

I give kisses on the jaw and under her neck, lick and bite. Sure, I left marks on her neck, but it didn't matter - she is mine and mine alone. I heard noises outside, which meant that we'll go out soon.

A man shouted to us if we're okay in here. He said the elevator door will open in about fifteen minutes.

"Well baby, we don't have much time left."

With that, I raised my skirt and under her panties. It's very wet, I know this list to my dick, my cock throbbing inside my jeans. I take off my jeans and boxers and release my big cock. I feel very comfortable with her; my cock is nine inches and Chloe will go crazy.

I take my cock up into her input and step up and down my cock in her pussy and Chloe can only moan and pant. It penetrated to the bottom and start to move slowly until we both get used to it. I grabbed her legs, up and lean against the wall. I keep moving in and out of her pussy.

"Beca, go faster, fuck me fast and hard."

Doing what she tells me, I begin to push all the way, faster and stronger. I love being in her pussy: it's so tight and hot, I never get tired of fuck. I pull my dick out of her pussy, she moans after the loss. But before the protest, again I put my cock all the way, and reached in her cervix. She lets out a cry.

"Baby, you must be calm." I give her a kiss and I keep thrusting.

Suddenly, I felt her pussy tighten around my cock. I can hardly move inside her, that is about to end. I bring my hand to her clit and I start rubbing. I think that was enough for Chloe, because I noticed as she ran around my cock and with that exploded inside her, releasing all my cum.

" _Oh my god_ , BECAAAA!"

"CHLOEEEEE!"

I stayed in it for a while, and gave her a kiss. Then I pulled out my cock - her pussy is full of semen. Chloe bends down and starts to suck my dick, and it goes entirely clean. Then she gets up and we kissed once more. I swear, this woman will be the death of me.

We put on and adjust our clothes, right before the door opened.

I wonder if they heard us, and I give an innocent nod at the man. He just smiles back.

Now I like being in small spaces...

 **A/N: All errors are mine.**

 **I will like to have some ideas or scenarios…**

 **Thanks.**

 **Thanks to my editor SilverStreakofStardust for helping me with this story.**


End file.
